Hogwarts School Musical 1
by SammyPotterhead
Summary: this is what the title suggest, high school musical, but with the beloved characters in harry potter... i dont stick to the movie exactily i have made a few scenes up :P HG/D B/G
1. Chapter 1: karaoke

Hogwarts School musical

By SammyPotterhead!

**Hey guys this is another Dramonie, but its mixed with high school musical: P **

**Don't own any of the characters or anything; I'm just mixing two of my favourite films together, and because I sadly have the scripts to HSM both the films and the stage shows :P, I will do all 3 hsm this way if people enjoy this one, I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: karaoke**

It new years eve, and Hermione was sitting in the main lobby of the ski lodge her family where staying at. After weeks of begging her brother had finally got his way and they were at a posh ski lodge, not that Hermione did much skiing. She just sat and read her books.

This is where Mrs Granger found her, on New Year's Eve, smiling softly at the sight of her daughter curled up on the sofa in her own little world. Approaching her she said softly "Mione, its new years eve. Enough reading" she reached down and took the book from her hands.

Hermione looked up at her mother shocked having been dragged out of her little world a little to abruptly "But Mum, I'm almost done" she reached to take the book back from her.

Putting her hands on her hips Mrs Granger looked at her daughter "The teen party? I've laid out your best clothes, come get ready" she pulled her daughter of the sofa.

Sighing Hermione got up but turned to face her mother "can I have my book back?" she put a hand out for it and her mother handed it back "thank you"

Shaking her head smiling, she took her daughters arm and walked her back to their rooms.

* * *

The Malfoy's where at the same ski lodge, they had won the tickets to the lodge through the ministry of magic and only came due to the fact that Narcissa Malfoy thought it would be good for the family to be together, and away from any basketball. One summer Draco and Lucius had went on a bonding trip to America, after being ordered to do so by Mrs Malfoy, and had found out about the sport when over there. After this they where both hooked, Mr Malfoy even starting a team up at Hogwarts, with his son, draco, as his star player.

Mrs Malfoy walked into the lodge gym to find her husband and son, playing basketball like normal. Smiling softly she stood still watching them.

Mr Malfoy, or Coach Malfoy as he was know was blocking the net and was shouting to Draco "keep working left, Draco, got a guard in the championship game we're expecting! You'll torch them"

Draco looked at her father bouncing the ball "am I going left?"

Nodding coach Malfoy said "yeah, he looks middle you take it downtown"

Draco smirked "ok, like this?" he bounced the ball to the right before changing to the left and round his father to shoot

Coach Malfoy, laughed and clapped him on the back "yes! That's it, man. Sweet! Let's see that in the game okay"

Mrs Malfoy rolled her eyes and knocked on the door way "boys?" they both looked round at her surprised "did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?"

Both Draco and coach Malfoy looked at one another before looking at Mrs Malfoy and nodded "yeah"

Mrs Malfoy sighed and put her hands on her hips "it's the last night of the holiday" she looked at them, but they both looked back at her confused "the party, remember?"

Coach Malfoy nodded remembering "right the party... the party, new years eve"

Mrs Malfoy smiled and looked at her son "Draco, they have a kid's party downstairs in the Freestyle club"

Draco looked at his mother in discussed "kids party?"

Mrs Malfoy realising what she had said quickly re-phrased what she said "young adults. Now go, shower up"

Draco looked at his mother pleadingly "come on, one more shot, last one"

Mrs Malfoy rolled her eyes but nodded turning and walking out the room as Draco dribbled past Coach Malfoy and scored. Smiling he said "there we go! That's the way to end it"

* * *

The freestyle club was already in full flow when Hermione entered the room. Looking around she saw a empty chair near the karaoke, she smiled at people as she made her way over and sat down, opening her book where she had last left off and smiled softly.

Draco entered the room just as the MC announced the start of the karaoke. Draco saw his friends and walked over to them.

The MC got the microphone and called "whos gonna rock the house, huh?" people cheered as two spotlights circled the room and landed on draco and Hermione. The MC walked over and took Hermione's hand "come on, you have been chosen"

Hermione got up shocked and watched as draco was pushed up by his friends who where ignoring his shouts that he couldn't sing.

The MC handed them the microphones and said to them "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this, Or not"

Draco looked at the screen as the music started and saw he had to start

(**Draco is in bold** and _Hermione is in italics_, _**both are like this)**_

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

When he finished he turned to walk off and Hermione took a deep breath before singing

_"I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart"_

Draco looked at the girl she had an amazing voice

"_To all the possibilities, __Ooh"_

"_**I know"**_

"_That something has changed_"

"**Never felt this way"**

"_And right here tonight_"

"_**This could be the start of something new"**_

"_It feels so right"_

"_**To be here with you, **__**Oh!**_

_**And now I'm lookin' in your eyes"**_

"_I feel in my heart"_

"**Feel in my heart"**

"_**The start of something new"**_

"**Oh, yeah, ****Now who'd have ever thought that "**

"_**We'd both be here tonight"**_

"_Yeah, __And the world looks so much brighter"_

_Oh, with you by my side"_

"_**I know that something has changed, never felt this way"**_

"_I know it for real"_

"_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**Oh!**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart"**_

"_The start of something new"_

"**I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me, Oh, yeah"**

"_**I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see**_

_**Oh!**_

_**It's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**Oh!**_

_**And now I'm lookin' in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

"_I feel in my heart"_

"**- Feel in my heart"**

"_The start of something new"_

"**The start of something new"**

"_**The start of something new"**_

* * *

The room erupted with people clapping and cheering and they both looked round, Draco held his hand out to the girl "Draco". Hermione smiled and took his hand "Hermione"


	2. Chapter 2: hogwarts school

Hogwarts School musical

By SammyPotterhead!

**Hey guys this is another Dramonie, but its mixed with high school musical: P **

**Don't own any of the characters or anything; I'm just mixing two of my favourite films together, and because I sadly have the scripts to HSM both the films and the stage shows :P, I will do all 3 hsm this way if people enjoy this one, I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts School**

Draco and Hermione where outside with mugs of hot chocolate talking. After the karaoke they had spent the rest of the night together. Draco smiled at Hermione and said "But seriously, you have an amazing voice, you're a singer, right?" Laughing Hermione replied "Just church choir is all; I tried to solo and nearly fainted"

Draco gave her a weird look and asked "Really? Why is that?"

"I looked at the people staring at me, Next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." She laughed taking a drink from her mug.

"The way you sing, that's hard to believe" Draco said honestly looking at her.

"That was the first time I did that, I mean it was so cool" she looked at the inside of the club smiling softly.

"I know! Completely!"

"You sound like you've sung a lot, too"

Draco laughed "Yeah, sure, my showerhead is very impressed with me"

Just then the crowd in the hall started to count down to new years, and draco and Hermione smiled as they watched the fireworks go off, before Hermione looked at Draco "I guess I better go find my mum, And wish her a happy new year"

Draco looked at her and nodded "Yeah, me too, I mean, not your mum. My mum... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow" he nodded and got his phone out his jeans pocket, handing over to Hermione as she passed him hers.

He handed her back her phone "There you go" she smiled as got up after handing him his. Draco never noticed and kept talking "Just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this vacation, So, um... where do you live? " he looked round noticing she had gone and looked down at his phone smiling at her picture "Hermione" he said softly before going to find his parents.

* * *

_One week later_

Draco smiled as he entered the train compartment that he and his friends occupied to see his team mates, including his best friend Blaise Zabini who called when he entered "Draco! How ya doing, man?"

"Hey Blaise! Dudes happy New Year"

"Yeah! It's a happy Wildcat new year! Cos a month on Friday we're going to the championships, with you, Mr. Draco Malfoy, leading us to infinity and beyond"

The team started to cheer and they started to talk about the match for the whole ride.

* * *

As the train arrived in the hogsmead station and everyone got off, until suddenly there was a break in the crowd as Miss Pansy Potter and her twin brother, Harry, walked through toward their own private carriage.

Theo stopped with Blaise and Draco and sighed as she passed "Man she is gorgeous." And both of his friends sniggered at him, Blaise saying to the rest of the team "The ice princess has return from the North Pole, She spent the holidays the way she always does"

Draco laughed "how is that man?"

Blaise smirked "Shopping for mirrors" the whole team laughed and walked towards the carriages.

Ginny watched the boys and rolled her eyes muttering to her friends as they got into their own carriage up to the school "Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year, How tribal"

Pansy who was near Ginny said "They where heralding my arrival dear"

Turning round and smirking at her Ginny asked "La diva speaks. So what did you do this holiday Pansy? Your nails or your scales? "

Pansy sang a few scales before going into her carriage and it trundled off,

Leaving Ginny smirking and climbing into her own before saying to her friends

"Your scales just like the other snakes, in this place"

* * *

As the carriages reached the castle and everyone got out, there was one student who was sitting in the head teacher's office with her mother fidgeting nervously . Hermione looked at her mother and said softy "Mum, my stomach..."

Mrs granger looked at her daughter and smiled "Is nervous on first day at a new school, You'll do great, you always do. And I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate"

Dumbledore watched the exchange between mother and daughter and smiled at them "I reviewed your impressive transcripts miss granger; your light will shine brightly at Hogwarts"

Hermione smiled a little but sighed "I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again-" but her mother cut her off "Just be Hermione"

Dumbledore got to his feet and moved over to the door "This way Miss Granger"

Hermione hugged her mother and walked over to the headmaster smiling.

* * *

_next morning_

Hermione had missed the opening feast and was eager to get to get to her first class to see if she could find someone to hang out with. As she was walking a small girl trip and all the papers in her hands went flying, and she rushed over to help her as did Ginny who was walking up the corridor. After the girl had thanked them off and ran into the class room Ginny smiled at Hermione

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley, you must be new here."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her "Hi I'm Hermione Granger. Yeah my mum just got transferred... again"

Ginny smiled and walked with Hermione to their first class "Welcome! Moving can be such a drag. Did you get at least some fun over the winter break?"

Hermione laughed "Well, my family went on a ski trip, all I did was read"

Ginny grinned, and sat down in her normal seat in the class and Hermione sat next to her. Ginny smiled "Excellent! Another book worm"

Pansy who had overheard their conversation butted in "With all those cute boys on the ski slopes! Why do you think Prada makes all that fabulous ski wear! Loser! "

Ginny made a face at pansy and Hermione blushed a little "Well actually I did meet a boy"

Ginny looked at pansy with a smug look and turned to Hermione "See Pansy! Well tell me how you met him? I'm all ears"

* * *

At the same time Draco was telling his friends about his holiday as they left the great hall from breakfast "It was the best Blaise. The slopes where perfect and I met the hottest little snow bunny ever!"

* * *

Hermione was smiling as she told Ginny about her holiday "You will never guess how I met him"

* * *

Blaise laughed at his friend and asked "How did you meet her?"

* * *

Ginny shook her head and shrugged "Snowboarding?"

* * *

Draco smiled and said "snowboarding!"

* * *

Hermione shook her head and laughed "no singing! And he pretty good too."

* * *

Draco his team where outside their class as he continued his story "Man she was so hot, the slopes turned to slush!"

"Yeah! So did Draco" Blaise teased as the others laughed

* * *

Hermione sighed happily "It was at a contest at for the kids, it was kind of

Magic..."

* * *

Draco laughed and said happily "It was awesome!"

* * *

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled "It was like a dream!"

* * *

Draco smiled at his team and said "I made a New Year's resolution to find her again, And ask her out on a date" and the team wolf whistled as the bell rang and they all rushed into class.

* * *

**What do you think? Chapter 3 is them meeting up again! **


	3. Chapter 3: you go to school here?

Hogwarts School musical

By SammyPotterhead!

**Hey guys this is another Dramonie, but its mixed with high school musical: P **

**Don't own any of the characters or anything; I'm just mixing two of my favourite films together, and because I sadly have the scripts to HSM both the films and the stage shows :P, I will do all 3 hsm this way if people enjoy this one, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: you go to school here? **

Professor Trelawney had given up being the Divination teacher feeling that the pupil in the school needed to be taught the art of the theatre. And was sitting in a chair on a platform as the rest of her class walked in late before standing and reciting

"But soft, what light beyond our window breaks.

It is the east and Juliet the sun.

Arise fair sun and kill the imbues moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief?

That thou her maid, are far more fair than she"

She hit a gong that was next to her and the class that wasn't playing attention to her jumped, but Pansy and Harry clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She bowed and smiled

"Well now once again, he forgot to announce the auditions for Our winter musical, "Juliet and Romeo "written by our very own Susan Bones. Susan stand up and take a bow!"

Susan hid behind some papers, and while everyone else was politely clapping Draco was looking round the class to see who was in there and spotted Hermione was Ginny doing a double take. Blaise who was beside him hit him "you okay man?" Draco looked at Blaise and nodded turning back to Professor Trelawney getting his phone out of his bag.

Trelawney was still talking about the play "It is a Delicious, near feminist adaptation of Shakespeare's classic Tragedy of star crossed lovers, with 3, count them, 3 tap numbers! By thinking outside the box, Susan has brilliantly has Swapped out a tragic ending with a happy one, in which the Lovers both live and move too Hogsmead. It's simply bursting with sword fights, meddling parents and Teenagers caught up in forbidden love. And if you kids can relate to that I will eat my own gong! Now there will be Single's auditions for the supporting roles as well as pair's Auditions for our 2 leads. "

Blaise laughed and Trelawney glared at him "Mr. Zabini this is a place oflearning not a quidditch court! Save your ill behaviour for someone of your own primitive Aesthetic. Now as usual the drama club faces a dearth of male participants, so please come along and audition. I'm offering you a chance to spread your wings into a bold new horizon! I'm offering you the timeless allure of the grease paint, the magical power of the ... all right I'm offering credit!"

As she took a breath to keep going Hermione's phone went off and everyone looked round the room, and Pansy and harry took their phones out.

As well as Hermione diving into her bag to find her phone and taking it to out to see Draco phoning her.

Trelawney rolled her eyes and picked up her phone bucket walking round the class exclaimed "The dreaded cell phone symphony returns to our crucible of learning! Pansy and Harry Potter, your phones please, and I'll see you in detention. We have zero tolerance during class, so we will get to know each other a little better in detention, and welcome to hogwarts miss Granger. Draco Malfoy I see your phone is involved also, we will see you in detention as well. "

All four handed over their phones and Blaise got to his feet "that's not a possibility professor, your Honour, sir? We have basketball practice, and Draco is our star player."

Trelawney looked at him till he say down again "that's 30 minutes for you Mr Zabini, count them"

Ginny whispered to Hermione, a little to loudly "that could be hard for Blaise,

as he probably can count that high."

Trelawney hit the gong again "Ginny Weasley, 35 minuets! Holidays are over, people, Way over! Now, any more comments, questions?"

Goyle put his hand up, and Trelawney looked at him "yes, Gregory?"

"How was your holidays Professor"

With this the whole class groaned and Goyle looked confused, and just before Trelawney could answer the bell went "Ahh, saved by the bell! You may collect your phones after detention! Have a wonderful day!"

* * *

With that the whole class left quickly, and Draco waited outside the classroom waiting for Hermione who was the last one out and draco taps her on the shoulder as she walks past him.

Hermione looked round and gasped smiling "I don't..."

Draco laughed "believe it..."

"me..."

"neither! But how?"

"we just moved here to hogsmead.I can't believe you live here too! I looked for you at the lodge on new year's day but..."

"we had to leave first thing"

Hermione looked at him smiling "why are you whispering?"

Draco coughed "oh... well, I told my friends I went snowboarding. But not about the" he coughed again "singing thing..."

Hermione smiled knowingly "too much for them to handle? "

Draco smiled as they walked into the entrance hall "it was cool, but to my friends that's not what I do. That was like a whole different person. "

"pretty crazy right? Meeting up like this!" Hermione said laughing

"hey, I was gonna call you, like a bunch of times, and..."

"and..." she asked with a raised eyebrow

"and... You know"

"you chickened out? "

Draco rubbed his neck "kinda" and looked round to changed the conversation and saw professor Trelawney's signup sheet . "Hey, now that you've met Professor Trelawney, I bet you can't wait to sign up for the school show!"

Hermione laughed "I'm not signing up for anything for a while, I just want to get to know the school. But if you signed up, I would consider going to the show."

Draco laughed with her "now that's completely impossible"

Pansy who had been watching the two came running forward "I wouldn't even think impossible was in your vocabulary troy! It's so nice of you to show our new class mate around." She clung to Draco "drakes such a sweet heart; he's the star of the Quidditch team, like I'm the star of the drama club! We are perfect for each other don't you think? Are we eating lunch together drakey?" she looks round and sees the signup Sheet "Oh look signups for the musical," she signs her name and looks at Hermione" Oh were you going to sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers, There are a lot of supporting roles, I'm sure we could find something for you."

Hermione shook her head smiling sweetly at her "no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. There's a lot going on at this school. Wow... nice penmanship" she waves at Draco and walks off to her next class and Draco tries to leave as well but pansy moves forward to talk to him.

"so, I missed you during vacation Drakey. So what did you do? "

Draco backs up "practiced Quidditch, snowboarding, more Quidditch... Oh, got to go. Practice" he runs out of the doors before she asked him anymore questions.

Pansy calls after him "oh you're so dedicated, just like me! I hope you will come watch me in the musical... promise? Maybe it's my hair? No! " she walks off.

* * *

**good bad? like my replace ment for Ms.d? **


	4. Chapter 4 : Get your head in the game!

Hogwarts School musical

By SammyPotterhead!

* * *

**Hey guys this is another Dramonie, but it's mixed with high school musical: P **

**Don't own any of the characters or anything; I'm just mixing two of my favourite films together, and because I sadly have the scripts to HSM both the films and the stage shows :P, I will do all 3 hsm this way if people enjoy this one, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Practice...**

Down on the Quidditch/ basketball pitch the school team was warming up for practice as Coach Malfoy walked on with the box of basketballs balls under his arm. Blowing his whistle he called the team over to him and waiting for them to huddle round him before he started to talk "okay team huddle! Now remember a chain is only as strong as its weakest point. When the going gets tough?"

In response the team shouted back as one "the tough gets going!"

The Coach looked round surprised " I guess you know that one already. Okay guys! Give me ten minutes of the weave drill, get into the air!" he blew his whistle once more and the team all grabbed their balls and ran off starting the drill as Draco ran onto the pitch out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said to his father and grabbed his ball and walked over to Blaise, "Blaise you know that school musical thing? It's pretty cool you get extra credit just for auditioning! "He said watching the others do the drill, and his best friend gave him a weird look

"Dude! Do you Think LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their School musical?"

"Yeah but extra credit is good for collage" Draco shrugged looking at Blaise

"You know what's better? A big fat Quidditch scholarship! "And to prove his point Blaise grabbed a nearby ball and threw it into the hoop smirking.

Coach Malfoy looked round and saw Draco and Blaise talking and shouted at them "your team captain Malfoy! Get your head in the game!"

They both sighed and Blaise looked at his friend "man your dads tough!" as Draco smiled and shrugged before shouting to the team "All right, Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!" they all started to throw balls at one another practicing passes

(**Draco is Bold** and_ **the team members are bold/slanted**)_

"**Coach said to fake right and break left  
****Watch out for the pick and **

**Keep an eye on defence**

**Gotta run the give and go and **

**Take the ball to the hole **

**And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J" **

**Just keep your head in the game"**

_"**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"**_

"**You gotta get your, get your head in the game"**

_"**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"**_

"**Come on; get your, get your head in the game"**

_"**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"**_

"**You gotta get your, get your head in the game"**

_"**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**_

_**Whoo!"**_

Coach Malfoy blew on his whistle and they all started to practice throwing the ball through the hoops as Nott tries to block them.

"**Let's make sure that we get the rebound**

**'Cause when we get it then the crowd'll go wild**

**A second chance, gotta grab it and go**

**Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes**

**Wait a minute, not the time and place**

**Wait a minute; get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute, wait a minute**

**I gotta get my, get my head in the game"**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game"**_

**Come on; get my, get my head in the game**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game"**_

**I gotta get my, get my head in the game**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game,**_

_**Whoo!"**_

"**Why am I feeling so wrong?**

**My head's in the game**

**But my heart's in the song**

**She makes this feel so right"**

Draco shudders and said to himself "Should I go for it? I better shake this, Yikes!"

"**I gotta get my, get my head in the game"**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game"**_

"**I gotta get my, get my head in the game"**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game"**_

**Come on; get my, get my head in the game**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game"**_

**I gotta get my, get my head in the game**

_"**You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game,**_

_**Whoo!"**_

Coach Malfoy blows his whistle once again to indicate end of practice and the team, laughing and joking, heading to the changing rooms Blaise at the lead shouting to the team "What team?

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the school, Hermione was sitting in Charms with her new friend Ginny and some other people in their year. Pansy walked in and sat next to Hermione and looked at her "So, it seemed like you knew Draco Malfoy"

Hermione looked up from the notes she was taking to see who was talking and shrugged "Not really, He was just showing me around," she started to take notes again.

Pansy laughed her high-pitched girly laugh, which caused most of the people round her to shudder a little, flipping her hair "Well, Draco usually doesn't interact with new students"

Hermione looked up "Why not?"

"It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him, plus he is such a bully always

picking on the smaller kids. "

Hermione just nodded looking at the board then her notes "That's nice, that should be Anapeo ... "

Professor Flitwick looked over "yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked once more at the board "should the answer to the 2nd question not be Anapeo?"

Professor Flitwick looked at her "Anapeo? That's quite impossible," he looked at the board once more before turning round "I stand corrected, Oh... and welcome aboard"

Hermione smiled softly and Ginny rushed over to her looking at Pansy "be gone! You have no power here!" huffing Pansy moves down a few seats to let Ginny sit down "Well I'm impressed you're a genius!"

Hermione shook her head "Please it was just a question"

"Harry it's me" pansy said into a phone she had just taken out

"I thought Professor Trelawney took your phone away?"

Laughing pansy turned to Hermione "What?! I always carries a spare, in case my agent calls?" she said in a way that made it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Ginny shook her head a little before looking at Hermione "Look our Charms decathlon team has its big regional match on Friday. We have never won it before, But with you on our team we might stand a chance. "

Hermione bit her lip thinking before answering "Thanks but I think I'll pass for now. I just was to get to know the school and all"

Ginny nodded sighing a little "promise you'll think about it at least" smiling Hermione nodded at the girl before she started to answer the other questions.


End file.
